It all started with the bunny ears
by Aoshirousagi-chan
Summary: As the title says 'It all started with the bunny ears.' That's all I can say, you have to find it out by yourself! Warning: contains Yaoi, Lemon, Smut, Colorful Languages, a little bit OOC, misspelled words. A America X Romania, and a bit Romania X America. Oh, and please Review!
1. Pasta Please?

_Greetings, Shirou-sempai here!_

_I just have a few warnings and stuff that you need to know before you start reading this..._

_First of all, This fanfic is pretty much based on a RP that me and my friends, Eve and Nin, did. And mostly based on POVs of mostly the main characters._

_Characters - _

_Romania - Meh. (Shirou)_

_Prussia / Germany - Meh (Shirou) ((Prussia and Germany will only appears a little in this story))_

_America – Nin_

_Italy - Eve_

_Guessing that, that was it~ o3o_

_Second, this is a America X Romania~ :D_

_Third, warning, there might be some misspelled words and stuff, and the characters might be a bit OOC. (Sowwy)_

_Fourth, this contains lemon, bad languages, smut, yaoi, a little bit some comedy parts.~_

_If you do not like one or some of them, please don't read._

_Well, I guess that's it, _

_Are you Ready?_

_You sure?_

_Alright then!_

_Let's get on with the story! :D_

~ 3 ~ 3~ 3 ~~ 3 ~

Romania's POV  
It is about 11:30pm at night, the moon was full, and the stars twinkle each second, I make my way in the dark alleyway. Cold yet Dark, a perfect place to hide in the darkness, I licked my lips and quickly move without making a sound.

Italy's POV  
"Man, it's dark... I wish Germany was here, or Japan, or someone! There all so brave... Plus maybe they'll have pasta ingredients" I said to myself. I had tried to take a shortcut home from big brother France's house, but just ended up lost. I looked and saw a figure move. "Please be a cute little bunny please be a cute little bunny PLEASE be a cute little bunny" I crossed my fingers as I tentatively walked past the dark and creepy alleyway.

Romania's POV  
Moving fast under the starry sky, I smiled as I saw my 5th victim on the spot, just standing there. My stomach growled in hunger, my crimson eyes filled with excitement and hunger, I stopped moving and hid under the darkness, After a few seconds, I started my move again, I circled my prey quietly, my eyes focus on the nape of the neck, I licked my lips, seeing the delicious food that I'm about to eat. I stared at my prey for a while. I noticed that my prey has a curl floating in mid hair, the prey has brown hair and is wearing the blue military uniform, that it always wears in military meetings, The prey that I'm eyeing is the cheerful Italy. 'Huh? Why is Italy doing in my turf?' I asked myself. I slowly moved near him. I heard him muttering about a cute little bunny. As I got pretty much near. I poked his back. "Oi, What are you doing here?"

Italy's POV  
Something poked my back. "Oi, what are you doing here?" a voice asked. "Please tell me you're a cute little bunny..." I said frightened. "Hardly" whoever it was snorted. I turned slowly to see Romania. "GAH! ROMANIA! YOU'RE EVEN SCARIER THAN A WORLD WITHOUT PASTA!" I screamed. Romania rolled his eyes. "Back to my question, what are you doing here?" I barely heard Romania's question because I was still babbling on about a cute bunny. "Anyways, can't you just dress like a cute bunny, it'll be less frightening!" I begged. "No" Romania said.

Romania's POV  
I sighed. "Italy, forget about the bunny, what are you doing here?" I asked once more to the scared italian, who is shivering in fear.

Italy's POV  
"GYAH!" I started to run away, but Romania grabbed my collar and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Italy, answer the question..." he snarled. "If I answer the question will I get pasta?" I asked. "Stop being a glutton and answer the question!" Romania snapped. "GYAH!STOP BEING SCARY!" I pulled out a pair of bunny ears (no clue where they came from) and put them on Romania's head. "You look less scary now" I said happily. "ITALY!" Romania snapped.

Romania's POV

I hold my temper, and sighed. I tightly grabbed his collar and dragged him with me. I jumped and landed onto the roof with Italy still on my clutch. "W-What a-are you going to do with me, veh?" he asked with a shaky voice. I stared at him and said. "I'm bringing you home, so just sit there and don't even struggle if you do, I'll just bring you to Russia's house." I smirked.

Italy's POV  
"NO! NOT RUSSIA! HIS SISTER MIGHT VISIT AND BELARUS SCARES ME!" I cried in terror. "Then you better do as I say" Romania smirked triumphantly. "Please let me go! I'll make you a bunny outfit if you do!" I pleaded. "That's supposed to ENCOURAGE me to let you go?" Romania sneered. "Well doesn't everyone love bunnies?" I asked shakily. Romania shook his head in disbelief and kept dragging me. "Do you have pasta?" I asked. Romania shot a glare at me, but otherwise, ignored me.

Romania's POV  
"Hey, Do you have pasta? Pasta's really good! I'm hungry, do you have pasta?" Italy asked a million times, as I jumped each roof. I ignored him most of the time, I continue to jump and hold my hand tightly on his collar. "Please tell me you have pasta~ I want some pasta! Please give me some pasta! I'm really hungry, I would like some pasta please?" Italy continued to annoy me with all his pasta-questions and sentences. The Northern Italian continues to blabber and chatter, it's almost getting into my nerves. but I keep my cool. I finally reached the border of Hungary. 'Tsk, I have no choice but this is the fastest way to Italy' I felt a sweat dropped from my face. I stopped for a while, and looked at Italy. "Italy, We are about to enter the bitch's country, be sure to stay quiet or I'll break your neck." I threatened him.

Italy's POV I was so very hungry. I tried to hold in my words but screamed "PASTA!" and a bright light flashed on us.

Romania's POV  
I cursed a lot, and dragged Italy with me fast, as quick as possible, 'I need to get out of this country fast, before that b*tch smacks me with her frying pan! Shit!' I grabbed Italy and carried him like a sack, and run as fast as I could, jumping on the roof as fast as I could, hoping that the hungarian bitch won't find me.

~o~o~o~o~

Italy's POV  
We passed out of Hungary onto the next country. "Bye bye!" I waved cheerfully despite my painful position. "Hey Romania, do you think we can visit Germany?" I asked, smiling. "Stop smiling, it's creepy!" Romania complained. "Big brother France says it's best to smile!" I said, shocked that someone could find smiling creepy. "France is a perv!" Romania explained. "What's a perv?" I asked innocently. "Innocence isn't always bliss but it is kind of funny" Romania muttered as he jumped to another house.

Romania's POV  
I passed by Slovakia's Country, and almost there to Italy's Border. I stopped for a bit, feeling a little dizzy and surprisingly tired. My heart beat fast like horse racing fast to the goal. I let go of Italy and dropped him onto the ground. "Ouch-!" "There! You're back in your country now! If you're going back to your country again, from either France's place or Germany's place, be sure to know where you are going! How the hell did you get to Southern east Europe just going home from France place, seriously?" I sighed in annoyance. "Now go, before I break your neck! And don't even bother to come back in my country!" I glared at him and disappeared immediately.

Italy's POV  
"HE JUST DISAPPEARED HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE, VEH!" I was chilled to the bone. I quickly ran home, scared to death. I made a bowl of pasta and began to eat it. "Pasta solves all the world's problems" I sighed happily.

~o~o~o~o~

Next Day?

Romania's POV

I was so tired last night, I didn't want to get up from my coffin, I just want to stay there and sleep the rest of the day, waiting for midnight to come once again.

Italy's POV  
The next morning I walked downstairs happily. I ran to the phone to call Germany. "GERMANY! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME LAST NIGHT!" I exclaimed. "What is it Italy?" Germany asked tiredly. "Did you just wake up?" I asked. "Yes I did, and since you woke me up, tell me what's so blasted important that you called me for!" Germany snapped. "Sorry I woke you!" I said cheerfully. "Italy tell me what hap-" Germany started. "Bye!" I said cheerfully and hung up.

~o~o~o~o~

Romania's POV  
Snoring quietly in my soft coffin bed, I dreamed about myself sucking onto my prey's neck, sinking my fangs, and drinking their delicious blood, I smiled and slept to my satisfaction.

Italy's POV I watched TV when a pasta commercial came on. I suddenly wanted pasta. I went to the kitchen to make some.

~o~o~o~o~

Germany's POV  
After a few hours after Italy woke me up. I arrived at his house, with my bruder, who was bored and wanted to see Italy. I rang the doorbell and waited for Italy to open the door.

Italy's POV  
I was making pasta when the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door, covered in baking powder "Ah Germany! You're here, I was busy making pasta!" I said happily. "Why'd you wake me up Italy?" Germany asked. "Veh?"

Prussia's POV  
"Ita-chen, you called West over the phone, you woke him up and I woke up also!" I pouted in annoyance. "Just when my dream almost at the good part". Germany sighed. "Bruder, you should have stayed home then." "But West~ I want to come with you!" I whined. "Whatever, anyways, Italy, what are you going to tell me?"

Italy's POV "Oh yeah! I ran into Romania last night!" I said cheerfully. Germany and Prussia's annoyed expressions changed into slight concern. "What?" Germany asked. "Yeah, he was really scary, but I put bunny ears on him and he was less scary then!" I smiled happily. "Italy, just because something has bunny ears does not mean it's less scary" Germany sighed, annoyed. "I found him less scary, though. " I chirped. "Italy..." "Veh?"

Prussia's POV "Italy..." West started to say. "Romania's a dangerous country! You shouldn't be waltzing at his place! That's dangerous!" Germany exclaimed. I remembered when I used to be in Soviet Union, that Romania was once a soviet also. I shivered the thought of the Soviet Union, I block my past memories of being in the soviet, It was a terrifying time that I have in my whole life, I touched my scar and stayed quiet as Germany scolds Italy for wandering around, inside of Romania's place. "Italy, bruder's right, you shouldn't go to Romania's place, it's very creepy there and dangerous especially at night." I stated seriously. "Veh?" "Ita-chen, would you want your neck to be broken and die from the loss of blood?" I said. "N-no." "Then you shouldn't go there." Germany finished.

Italy's POV  
"Okay, I'm sorry" I looked down in shame. "It's alright Italy, just don't go there again. I'm your friend, so I have your back as long as you have mine" Germany said sternly. "Okay... Sorry..." I said, not liking being scolded. I heard a ding from the kitchen. "Pasta!" I said airily.

Prussia's POV  
The aroma of the freshly baked pasta made my mouth water. "Hey, West, I'm hungry." I felt my stomach growl.

Italy's POV  
"You guys are hungry? There's enough for everybody!" I chirped. "Thanks Ita-chen" Prussia said with a slight smile. Germany sighed and also smiled as he followed the two to the table.


	2. Hero arrives!

_Greetings, Shirou-sempai here!_

_I just have a few warnings and stuff that you need to know before you start reading this..._

_First of all, This fanfic is pretty much based on a RP that me and my friends, Eve and Nin, did. And mostly based on POVs of mostly the main characters._

_Characters - _

_Romania - Meh. (Shirou)_

_Prussia / Germany - Meh (Shirou) ((Prussia and Germany will only appears a little in this story))_

_America – Nin_

_Italy - Eve_

_Guessing that, that was it~ o3o_

_Second, this is a America X Romania~ :D_

_Third, warning, there might be some misspelled words and stuff, and the characters might be a bit OOC. (Sowwy)_

_Fourth, this contains lemon, smut, yaoi, a little bit some comedy parts.~_

_If you do not like one or some of them, please don't read._

_Well, I guess that's it, _

_Are you Ready?_

_You sure?_

_Alright then!_

_Let's get on with the story! :D_

~ 3 ~ 3~ 3 ~~ 3 ~

EVENING (9PM)?

Prussia's POV  
"WAH! That was awesome! thanks for letting us stay Itachen! kesesese!" I said smiling and waving good bye.

"Night Itachen~!" "Good night, Italy."

"Veh~ Night, Prussia! Germany!"

~o~o~o~o~

Romania's POV  
After a lot hours of sleep, I'm brimming with lots of energy! I smiled as I feel my energy pumping. I got up, noticing the bunny ears Italy put on me was still there. I tried taking it off, but it won't leave my head. "What the-!" I tried a few more times, but it won't come off. "Tsk. I'll just have to deal with it later, I'm hungry." I stood up at the edge of the window sill and let myself fall.

Italy's POV  
I looked outside. It was dark out, so it looks like there's nothing for me to do. I reached into my coat, wanting to put on my bunny ears since they were so adorable. But they were gone. I sighed, remembering that Romania still had them. But now I wanted my bunny ears. "Veh" I sighed sadly.

~o~o~o~o~

Romania's POV  
"Stay still." I mumbled as I sink my fangs once more to my prey, whose whimpering and shivering in fear. I felt the juicy blood flow into my mouth. I sucked the wonderful blood from my victim, 'till I'm satisfied. I let go and licked my lips. "Thanks for the blood~" I whispered onto her ear and vanished before she even saw me.

Italy's POV  
"I want my bunny ears!" I complained. "I should go find them! I bet Romania won't mind giving them back, he seems nice enough!" I said happily. I quickly put on my shoes and walked out the door. Despite, Prussia's and Germany's warnings about Romania, I still went to Romania's place.

Italy's POV  
After a while of searching, I saw a scary looking house. "This is where Romania live, veh! It's scary! But of course Romania is kind of scary... I don't wanna go in there!" I shook my head very fast when I saw a rustling in the window... Romania is coming out.

Romania's POV  
"PLEASE BE A CUTE BUNNY! OH PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE! BE A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY!" I heard a familiar voice whimpering in fear. I opened my window, and saw the shaking northern italian standing in front of my door. "Oi, Didn't I told you to not come back here!" I snapped.

Italy's POV  
"PLEASE DON'T BREAK MY NECK, I JUST WANTED MY BUNNY EARS, I WISH YOU WERE A REAL CUTE LITTLE BUNNY!" I whimpered. "Too bad! They're stuck!" Romania snapped. "No, you're just saying that, you probably love them so much you glued them to your head but they're mine!" I said quickly. "You think I want these on my head idiot?" Romania snapped. "Yes" I said meekly.

Romania's POV  
"I do not want this in my head!" I protested. "I'm serious! They're stuck in my head! I can't get them off! I'll give them back when I get them off!" I snarled at him.

Italy's POV  
"So just take them off veh!" I offered "Haven't you been listening! THEY'RE STUCK!" Romania yelled. "I guess that would affect it" I said slowly.

Italy's POV

"Romania, please just give me my bunny ears!" I called to him. "Damn you're irritating! I told you they're stuck! Now go home! Go on! Shoo!" Romania waved his hand. "Veh, just give me my bunny ears!" I suddenly heard footsteps...

America's POV  
I was walking through the woods admiring how much of a hero I am and suddenly I hear Italy's weak and wimpy voice pleading for something, I see a person by the window, it's seems to dark to see who it was, messing with Italy, I grab a vine- preparing to swoop down and save Italy like the hero I am. I jump, and then run into a tree...all hero like

Romania's POV  
I heard a thump near a tree, I turned my head onto the direction where the sound came from. I saw the famous, loud-mouth America, which my dear friend describe him hit himself onto a tree. I snickered. "VEH! Wh-What was that?"

Italy's POV  
I was scared by the sudden loud noise. I turned my head to the tree. "Hey Italy, I came to rescue you! As always, I'm the hero!" I heard the voice of... America. He slid off the tree and ran towards me. "This is a creepy house! Good thing I came to save you!" America smirked. "IDIOTS!" Romania called out, closing the window. "Wow, what a jack $$" America said. "My bunny ears" I whined softly.

Romania's POV  
I growled as the annoying duo, chatter and bicker, I got irritated and bored of them and quietly shut the windows and vanished from their sights.

America's POV  
"well come on Italy" I said, "let's go get your bunny ears, I am the hero after all!" Italy stared, "Veh?" he said, "no way, it's a too scary." I grinned, " well all right then I am the hero, I'll go fetch them, while you stay here in the dark forest!" I grinned, gave a thumbs up, and headed into the house. Italy on my heels complaining loudly about gouls and ghosts.

Italy's POV  
"VEH! IT'S DARK!" I complained as America headed for the house. I looked around. I didn't wanna be alone. "WAIT UP VEH!" I called, running after America ."Dude, if you aren't quiet I can't be a totally awesome hero!" America complained. "But it's dark!" I said, frightened.

Americas POV  
I walked around the strangely large house looking for the room the strange person who had stole Italy's bunny ears, Italy was whimpering and shrinking to the size of a mouse waving around a flag saying, "hello Mr. friendly ghosts, I surrender I surrender!" I turned around, "hey now" I said in a slightly shaky voice, "there are no gh-ghosts here are there...no of course not." I said, trying to reassure myself, then I heard an ungodly voice. "...get out."

Romania's POV  
"Get out." I said at them. both idiots screamed in horror and hugged themselves. "I-I-ITALY! W-What the heck was that? Wh-Where is that voice coming from? " America shrieked. "AMERICAAA! I'm scared! I don't know! It' must be a ghost!" Italy shrieked back. "G-GHOST!" America exclaimed. I stared at them and noted to myself. 'This two are complete idiots!' I sighed.

Italy's POV  
"I think we're being watched" I quickly pulled out a white flag. "WE SURRENDER GHOSTIES WE SURRENDER!" I screamed. "Italy... I can't be a hero, ghosts don't like heroes!" America exclaimed. "Please be ghosts of cute little bunnies, please!

America's POV  
"I can't be a hero if there are ghosts here, they, like suck out my hero abilities." I began to whip my head back and forth nervously, seriously freaking out. Italy was behind me repeating his little chant over and over, as well as vigorously waving his white flag back and forth. Another spooky whisper, "run while you cannot, before I get YOU!" a hand grasped my shoulder i screamed and I bitch slapped in the general direction of the hand. Contacting with someone's face...

Romania's POV  
I jumped off the chandelier, and run after the two idiots, who are currently screaming their heads off. "Run while you cannot, before I get you!" I threaten. I placed a hand on America's shoulder but He slapped it and turned around, with his face paled same goes to the little italian. "G-Get away from me!" the scared american screamed.  
'Seriously, these two.' I sighed and grabbed them by their collar and jumped onto the biggest chandelier. I sat down and out the two idiots hanging below my feet, onto a hook beside the scorching blue-lit candle. We were above 10 feet from the ground. I yawned and stared at them in amusement, as the two shriek in fear. "H-How did we get here, veh!"


	3. The Chase

_Greetings, Shirou-sempai here!_

_I just have a few warnings and stuff that you need to know before you start reading this..._

_First of all, This fanfic is pretty much based on a RP that me and my friends, Eve and Nin, did. And mostly based on POVs of mostly the main characters._

_Characters - _

_Romania - Meh. (Shirou)_

_Prussia / Germany - Meh (Shirou) ((Prussia and Germany will only appears a little in this story))_

_America – Nin_

_Italy - Eve_

_Guessing that, that was it~ o3o_

_Second, this is a America X Romania~ :D_

_Third, warning, there might be some misspelled words and stuff, and the characters might be a bit OOC. (Sowwy)_

_Fourth, this contains lemon, smut, yaoi, a little bit some comedy parts.~_

_If you do not like one or some of them, please don't read._

_Well, I guess that's it, _

_Are you Ready?_

_You sure?_

_Alright then!_

_Let's get on with the story! :D_

~ 3 ~ 3~ 3 ~~ 3 ~

America's POV  
I shrieked and kicked as Italy and I dangled 10 feet up in the air. "how the hell did we get up here?" I screamed, Italy was screaming like a little girl vigorously waving his white flag back and forth yelling at the top of his lungs, "I SURRENDER !" we both stopped in our tracks as we heard another voice, "to slow, to slow. You couldn't get out in time. Now I'll have to kill the both of you!" I screeched, "i can't be the hero in this situation!" Italy was whacking out, " VEH, SOMETHING GRABBED MY LEG, SOMEONE GRABBED MY LEG VEH!" and Italy's shrieking was silenced by someone yanking him down to the dark abyss below...

Italy's POV  
I didn't see the thing that grabbed me and dragged me down. I waved around the white flag, scared. "Goodbye, Italy" I suddenly recognized the voice.

Romania's POV

I sink my fangs onto the soft italian's skin, the delicious blood flowed into my mouth, I sinky my fangs much deeper, I heard the italian whimper and seems to cry. "A-America, h-help me..." the italian croaked. The American just saw my crimson eyes glowing in the dark and the dripping blood that flows out from the Italian's neck. I continue to drink his tasty blood and dragged Italy onto the ground, leaving the American on the chandelier. I pushed the Italian down and licked my lips, bared my fangs and once again sink my fangs onto the soft skin of the whimpering and crying italian.

America's POV  
I dangled up in midair terrified of what I had seen. Italy had been dragged down by...something, something with dark red eyes. Eyes the color of blood. My grip tightened as my hands grew slippier with sweat. "damn it!" I said, freaking out as I was reduced to holding on with my finger tips. In one last desperate attempt I swung my feet up and caught on to one of the chandelier rungs and relied on my knees to lock onto the rung. "itallyyyyy!" I called out, desperate to know if he was alive, "Italyyyy are you okayyyyy?" I jumped as I heard weak whimpering sounds from below. "italy!" I called out, desperate for some other human to be with. Something grabbed my arms, I felt as though the devil had wrapped his arms around me and was pulling me down to hell. My legs kept me latched to the chandelier for a moment but I felt my knees weaken and release as I also fell into the deep abyss.

Romania's POV  
I licked my blood-stained mouth and hands, as Italy lost conscious as I was sucking his blood. I licked the remaining blood on my fingers and heard the american's voice shouting Italy's name. I dragged the Italian outside the room silently and returned back to see the American still in the chandelier shouting Italy's name. I jumped onto the chandelier and quietly approached the American. I wrapped my arms around him and let myself fall down with him in my arms.

Romania's POV  
I quickly recovered myself from the kick. 'that hurts!' I flinched and and spit the hamburger out of my mouth and started to go after him in the darkness, quietly and fast. As I got near the running American, who's seems to be freaking out. I got closer and closer, and with a snap of my fingers, he fell onto the ground. "Wh-What the hell-!" I pushed him down, and step on him with my boot. and slowly I knelt down and blew onto his ear as I slowly caress his soft skin on his neck. I bared my fangs, and sink my fangs onto his delicate skin.

America's POV  
I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I gasped in pain. I felt my life force being pulled out of me, and then I saw something in the corner. I squinted at it and gasped again. Bodies, lots of them, pale as the moon. My arm was throbbing and my head was pounding. And finally I got an idea. His head was near my neck so I quickly whipped my head back, the back of my head contacting with his forehead, he jumped back and using my one good arm I did a half push up and again began to run. I had to find Italy, strength in numbers would help. Then I thought, 'wait, I'm the hero! This thing is similar to a human so I can do something' I began to calm my footsteps and I pulled out a hamburger to help me run, after the quick snack even though I heard footsteps behind me. I felt calm and began running through the mansion looking for italy, hoping I was fast enough to outrun the thing.

Romania's POV  
My forehead aches from the hit that the American idiot did. 'So that's how you're going to play, huh.' I bared my fangs in anger and my eyes filled with rage, I saw the full moon shone at me, and I felt my blood boil in excitement I smiled as the running American is going in a very wrong direction. I shook my head. 'He's making it easier for me to get him, that's a dead end.' I feel my blood burning, telling me to get the American. I licked my lips, and tasted that the American's blood is quite delicious. 'Interesting~' I smiled and disappeared once again in the darkness.

America's POV  
"not good not good not good... SHIT!" I freaked out, seeing that the hallway was a dead end, I saw one door at the end of the hall. I bolted in and locked it shut. "damn it damn it DAMN IT!" it was completely bare. Only boring wallpaper. My arm was throbbing and I could feel the bone in my arm. I had to find Italy, I was the hero after all and I would not leave without him. I heard eerie chuckling outside of the door, "hehe, nowhere to run, stupid American." I could hear him just slowly jiggling the door knob, playing with my mind. And then I saw it; creases in the wallpaper, small. Just like a coralline door I used my thumb to tear through it and a little door popped out, yes. Finally some good luck. I crawled through the narrow crawl space, desperate to get away. After I was 50 or so feet in I heard him kick down the door calmly, as if he was expecting me to be in there. I heard him curse and begin to crawl through the door, I crawled as fast as I could, taking one turn after the other. I had no idea how he could predict where I was going, there were so many turns, twists, and forks in the road, it was bewildering to me how fast he was. "SHIT!" I said, realizing I was in a dead end. I came to the bare end and then with all my might I stomped on the ground. It slowly gave away and I jumped to the floor below. I grabbed the nearest door and flung it over. Glad to be out of the tiny hell.

Romania's POV  
As I have expected, he went in the only way out of the narrow path, I smirked and turned to the opposite direction, which is the most easier and faster way to get out of the narrow path I build, if I ever wanted to scare someone, who's wandering in my house. I went out quickly and rushed in the next door room, which is where I put the unconscious Italy. The room is covered with red and black stripped wallpapers, a blood red carpet, and a very tiny window with iron bars at the very high place on the wall. It was just a plain blank room, with no furniture, only Italy lying on the crimson roses that I got from my dear friend. I quietly hide into the darkness, waiting for the american to come out of the path.

America's POV  
I sighed heavily and leaned against a closed door, finally. I think I have lost him, I no longer heard his haunting voice, on his light and swift footsteps. After eating three more hamburgers I stood up, wincing as my arm protested to the fast movement. I took my shirt off and created a sling to help at least hold it in place and prevent it from more harm. I opened the door, unaware of more danger, I had closed the door before looking at my surroundings, that was foolish. I felt a hand yank me to the ground, and I felt the thing on top of me. I screamed. "ha, you're quite persistent aren't you, well that doesn't matter now, I've got you!" I tried struggling but he had thought this through, I couldn't do anything, I was helpless. I looked to my left and saw... Italy. "ITALY!" I cried out, "ITALY, ITALY. COME ON MAN, WAKE UP!" the creature chuckled, "fool, he won't be waking up anytime soon." he revealed a long case of white, sharp teeth. He slowly reached to but my neck, I closed my eyes tight and prepared myself for the sharp pain. But first I heard a sound, like groaning. I looked over, Italy was slowly pulling himself into a weak sitting position. "ITALY!" I cried happily. The creature frowned greatly but then cooled himself off. "no matter, he is behind bars and that coward can do nothing." italy of course was already waving a white flag back and forth vigorously. The white flag shot out of his hand and miraculously shot right towards the creatures head. It hit his right temple and he fell to the ground unconscious. "You're screwing with me right? THAT knocked him out, after I kicked him in the balls and stuff... I mean, of course he fainted, I am the hero after all!" I got up quickly and found the key to Italy's cell. I unlocked it and Italy shot out and wrapped his arms around my waist, speaking his jibberish. "AMERICA AMERICA I WAS SO SO WORRIED, HE ALMOST KILLED ME AND!" he continued speaking as I dragged him to his feet, and we ran out of the god forsaken room, glad to leave behind the unconscious creature.

Romania's POV  
"Ugh..." I rubbed my temple, and wincing at the injury on my head, I touched it with my hand, and felt blood flowing out of my head. "Dammit, My head's bleeding..." I pouted. I noticed that the bunny ears are still on my freaking head! It's a bit covered with blood. I got up and stretched a bit. I decided that I should left them be, after all, once people get in my house there is no escape, the exit doors are shut tight, even if you force them to open, they won't be able too. After all, my house is surrounded with magic. Even when they get out they won't be able to get o  
ut of my mansion they'll be running in circles! I felt a little tired, and decided to head back to my bed.

America's POV  
"damn it..." I said frustrated. We had been running for quite a while, opening door after door, room after room. But it was no use. "Veh, America, can we stop running please? I can't breathe, Veh." "alright".i said, secretly pleased that I didn't have to be the one to stop first. We walked in absolute silence for a while, listening to the silence, something was not right. Where was he, certainly Italy hadn't killed him. I sighed and continued, foolishly letting my guard down. After another 10 minutes of walking I was practically a walking corpse, unaware of everything. I felt a hand and heard a shriek (most likely from Italy) and the world went black...


	4. Dreaming of Pasta

_Greetings, Shirou-sempai here!_

_I just have a few warnings and stuff that you need to know before you start reading this..._

_First of all, This fanfic is pretty much based on a RP that me and my friends, Eve and Nin, did. And mostly based on POVs of mostly the main characters._

_Characters - _

_Romania - Meh. (Shirou)_

_Prussia / Germany - Meh (Shirou) ((Prussia and Germany will only appears a little in this story))_

_America – Nin_

_Italy - Eve_

_Guessing that, that was it~ o3o_

_Second, this is a America X Romania~ :D_

_Third, warning, there might be some misspelled words and stuff, and the characters might be a bit OOC. (Sowwy)_

_Fourth, this contains lemon, smut, yaoi, a little bit some comedy parts.~_

_If you do not like one or some of them, please don't read._

_Well, I guess that's it, _

_Are you Ready?_

_You sure?_

_Alright then!_

_Let's get on with the story! :D_

~ 3 ~ 3~ 3 ~~ 3 ~

America's POV  
I woke upon a dark, confined space. I knocked on the top of the case, wondering where I was. The world felt blurry, and my head hurt. I reached to my neck and felt 2 puncture marks where it had bit me. "Hey!" I called out, "Hey, open this thing up!" and then I realized what I was in... A coffin. I used my one good arm and my legs to kick the top, and finally the hinges broke on it and I broke out. Already expecting the worse.

Italy's POV  
I woke up in a dark tiny room. "Veh it's dark and scary and dark-oh wait I said that already, but it's still scary and GET ME OUT!" my wrist tapped the door... And it opened. "Veh, it was a coffin?" I said, freaked out. "Seriously?" America asked.

America's POV

Italy and I tried to make since of what had happened. We had woken up in a coffin, only mine had locks, and Italy had already freaked out. We walked around the room, Italy saying, "Veh? Is there any pasta in here? Veh, I'm so hungry, I need pasta!" I walked up to the huge steel door, the only door in here, and kicked it, then used my good side to bang myself up against the door. "god damn it p!" I cried out, that was one solid door, and it had no intention of moving. After an hour or so we sat down. "this just doesn't make since," I complained, "I'm the hero! This should be easy hero stuff! Why isn't it easier?" "pasta, pasta, pasta!" Italy chanted in a drone voice, "dude stop it, your freaking the hero out. Freaking the hero out is rude." "Veh?" Italy sat there. I pulled out a hamburger and ate it like steroids. That was helpful in getting my hero spirit out. Slowly the door opened. "well," said a familiar voice, "I didn't expect you 2 to wake up so soon."

Romania's POV

I walked in the room and shut the door behind me tight, and put some magic, so my "guests" won't escape. I have a bandage on my forehead and goes across to my bleeding temple, which is still bleeding and seems that the bleedings are going through the bandage, which would be needed to be bandage again. I stared at them and leaned against the door.

America's POV  
I really would be quaking in fear and all but now that I got a clear look at the guy, with bloody bandages wrapped around his head, bunny ears on his head, and limping slightly from where I kicked him the guy didn't look like much of a threat. But I remembered one thing, we came to this hell hole to get those bunny ears, so naturally as the hero, I leapt for the bunny ears. I got a hold of them and yanked, "what the hell? Are these real?" I began to mock him, "is the oh so scary boogie man have bunny ears? Hahaha!" I burst out laughing. I felt like a fist contact with my face and I went flying into the wall opposite the door, blood dripping down my nose and onto my sling. "dude relax, it was a joke." I said, trying to calm him down. Bunny ears or no bunny ears this guy was not good news. "well then," he said glad he was in control (Italy was sitting in a corner chanting 'I surrender I surrender!') "I'm glad to see you're awake, now we can begin the banquet." "oh goodie!" Italy chanted, "is there going to be pasta and pizza there? I really really hope there's pasta, I do love pasta. Hey guy, do you have pasta?" the man's fangs slid out. "um, Italy." I said scared, "I-I don't think it's food that's the main menu, I-I think it's us!"

Romania's POV  
I bared my fangs at them, and snapped my fingers, and send Italy back to the coffin and locked him in. "VEHH! Wh-What happened?" the Italian screamed. The American was send flying onto the wall. He spit some blood onto the ground. Seeing the blood, made my stomach growl, I head toward the American and pushed him with my foot. "There's no escape now, you're paralysis ,the effects are finally kicking in, if you didn't noticed, a little while ago, during our chase, I bit you and put some paralyzing powder onto your blood~" I smirked as the American just stared at me in horror. "Now, just be a good boy and stay still, while I drink you're delicious blood~" I smiled at him and came closer to his neck.

America's POV  
This is it. This is the end, his teeth got nearer and nearer to my neck. I closed my eyes tighter, ready for the pain and ready for death. Italy was in the coffin breaking down and crying. He felt the things breath on his neck and felt his first fang pierce his skin. And then...  
A cell phone ring.


	5. Just Licking

_Greetings, Shirou-sempai here!_

_I just have a few warnings and stuff that you need to know before you start reading this..._

_First of all, This fanfic is pretty much based on a RP that me and my friends, Eve and Nin, did. And mostly based on POVs of mostly the main characters._

_Characters - _

_Romania - Meh. (Shirou)_

_Prussia / Germany - Meh (Shirou) ((Prussia and Germany will only appears a little in this story))_

_America – Nin_

_Italy - Eve_

_Guessing that, that was it~ o3o_

_Second, this is a America X Romania~ :D_

_Third, warning, there might be some misspelled words and stuff, and the characters might be a bit OOC. (Sowwy)_

_Fourth, this contains lemon, smut, yaoi, a little bit some comedy parts.~_

_If you do not like one or some of them, please don't read._

_Well, I guess that's it, _

_Are you Ready?_

_You sure?_

_Alright then!_

_Let's get on with the story! :D_

~ 3 ~ 3~ 3 ~~ 3 ~

Romania's POV  
As my fang touched his soft tasty skin, my cellphone rang.  
"Huh? What the...what was that?" the american asked. I moved away from the american's neck and just sat down onto his stomach, and answered my phone.  
"'ello?" I answered. The nagging voice of my dear friend called me. "mm..."... "yes, I will"... "well, he's not here, but he'll probably come here next week." "Ok, there, I'm busy right now, so please call me back later" I ended the chat, and hanged up with my friend, and looked back to my prey. I smiled and said,  
"Now, were where we?"

America's POV  
"well who the fuck was that?" I said, "your screwing with me right? You answer a stinking cell phone call? I'm stuck here paralyzed on the ground with one freaking usable arm and you pick up your fucking cell phone? Well, who the hell was that?" I finished my little rave and my chest was heaving from shouting for so long. He leaned back down, "now now, calm down. Just a little buisness to take care of. Now to get you back for what you did to me!" he pointed to his head. "man," I said, "your head must be messed up, my friend caused the injury to your head, I was the one who kicked your balls and ruined whatever small small sex life you might of had." and then I realized what he was. "vampire!" I said "you're a vampire!" "well no shit Sherlock!" he said sarcastically. For some reason even though I was scared I just started laughing my head off. After the laughing had subsided to giggles he spoke. "well , you about done there because I have a huge craving for your blood. He leaned down and slowly began to drink my blood.

Romania's POV  
The American gasped, as I sank my fangs onto his neck, slowly sucking is delicious blood. I gratefully drank it. After a few minutes, I felt satisfied. 'This should be enough' I thought, and removed my fangs from his neck, As I get up from my sitting position, the american's leg pushed me forward, suddenly and made me go forward as well and we came nose to nose.

America's POV  
As the vampire landed on top of me I raised my one good hand to my neck trying to stop the 2 thin lines of blood. I looked straight into his face, I kinda couldn't help it, we were nose to nose. "H-hey" I said, trying to get him not to kill me, "Y-you know, you have a surprisingly cute face for a vampire." he looked astounded, "Now YOU must be screwing me." he said, "Are you kidding, I just drank your blood and you're looking at my face? What, are you gay or something?" I looked at him. "well I don't feel comfortable giving that out to you." he looked at me in surprise, "your joking right? You're refusing, and you know I could just kill you right now. In fact, I just might." he lowered his mouth back down to his neck. "So..." he said, casually licking my neck, "what might your name be?" I sat there, did he just LICK my neck? "Um, my name is Alfred, Alfred F. Jones, also known as America, and I'm the the greatest nation in the world! Im the hero!" the vampire chuckled, "oh really? You, the hero? But how can that be, I'm obviously in charge here, that means I'm the hero. See, I can prove I'm in charge." he slowly licked my neck again, 'Holy shit' I thought 'I'm being liked by a fucking vampire'. He stopped and came eye to eye.

Romania's POV  
I heard some small moans coming out from his mouth, I came eye to eye with him, and stared at him. "Did you just moan?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

America's POV  
"well um..." I said, am I an idiot? Did I freaking MOAN? "well its because, I'm in pain. My arm hurts and my neck hurts, and your kinda on top of me and you just LICKED my neck. And-" he licked my neck again, slowly...

Romania's POV  
"like this?" I said plainly. I licked once more causing him to moan in a sexual way, that made me blush a little. "Seriously, you just moan! What's wrong with you?" I stared at him again.

America's POV  
Ok, this guy was really pushing me, licking my neck. Yes, of course I was moaning! It was amazing. "There are many things wrong with me but I do not believe moaning is one of them."

Romania's POV  
"Really?" I questioned. Still having suspicion, but decided to ignore it. "Well then, let me drink your blood one more time." I smirked and licked the remaining blood that was dripping from the 2 thin lines of blood. Tha American gasped out load and moaned. I stopped licking and stared at him. "You're moaning. You are freaking moaning."

Americas POV  
"well," I questioned, "is there something wrong with that?" the vampire blushed slightly.

Romania's POV  
"W-Well, i-it's kinda getting in my way, sort of disturbing." I replied to him, slightly blushing.

Americas POV  
"stop licking me like you wanna have freaking sex with me! If you want my blood you can have some just don't kill me! You don't have to lick me like that! That is..." I paused, "unless you WANNA have sex with me!"

Romania's POV  
I blushed a little more. "What! What does licking your blood relate to having sex with you!" I asked with my eyes wide.

America's POV  
"admit it," I said, "you keep licking me like that but every time before we were in this room you had no intention of licking me, so why start now huh?" our faces were equal now and our noses were touching. He kept blushing and I found that funny, he obviously wasn't used to this kind of thing. Our eyes were glaring into each other's. He looked strangely cute when he was blushing and had bunny ears on.

Romania's POV  
"Well, I don't want to waste precious delicious blood! It's dripping from the bite marks that I did, and I decided to lick it! Unless you want me to suck it as it drips?" I replied.

America's POV  
I blushed... 'Dude, that sounded hot. 'I looked into his eyes again. "hey!" he said. "what?" I said in alarm. "your lip is bleeding, you shouldn't let your lips dry out like that, it makes them bleed." he lowered himself down and licked the cut on my lip. My eyes widened. 'Holy shit, a vampire is licking my fucking lip!'

Romania's POV  
I licked his lip, the blood taste quite delicious. I move away and noticed that he's face is blushing really hard. I realize what I just did and blush a little more.

America's POV  
When he pulled away we both were blushing. Blood slowly began to trickle down my chin again. He slowly licked up the blood trail, chasing it from my chin to my lip. His tongue danced around my lips. I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned forward and kissed him. Our lips barely touched at first but then we pressed them together harder and more urgently, he wrapped one arm around me to help me keep by balance since one of my arms was broken. We pulled close together and kissed urgently for a long time. We finally pulled away. Slowly, and I could tell we were both sad that it had stopped.

Romania's POV  
I was surprised when America smashed our lips together, as I follow the trickling blood. 'It felt quite good... I guess?...Wait! What the hell am I thinking!' I blushed from my thoughts, I stared at America with my eyes wide in surprise and a blush on my face. I tried to speak but I couldn't because I was so shocked of what just happened.

America's POV  
Lots of worlds could have been exchanged, like 'what was that for?' or 'why?' but as our eyes locked all I could think about was his lips. Our mouths were centimeters apart and I could see into his crimson red eyes. I had a thought 'was I about to get it on with a vampire?'... His eyes were searching in mine as if looking for an answer. "hey," I said, "what's your name? You never told me..."

Romania's POV  
"hey," The American began to say. "what's your name? You never told me..." I snapped out from our steady gaze and looked at him. "If I tell you my name, what would you gain from it? what will you do if you know my name?" I questioned.

America's POV  
I leaned closer so our lips were practically touching, "well..." I whispered,"It can help with a lot of things. Knowing your name can help, so when I kiss you in a second I can at least know your name." I leaned forward and kissed him lightly, letting our lips brush against each other. I pulled back. He stared at me like he enjoyed it. "can I know your name, so I can kiss you again?"


	6. Good Night, Dear Alfred

_Greetings, Shirou-sempai here!_

_I just have a few warnings and stuff that you need to know before you start reading this..._

_First of all, This fanfic is pretty much based on a RP that me and my friends, Eve and Nin, did. And mostly based on POVs of mostly the main characters._

_Characters - _

_Romania - Meh. (Shirou)_

_Prussia / Germany - Meh (Shirou) ((Prussia and Germany will only appears a little in this story))_

_America – Nin_

_Italy - Eve_

_Guessing that, that was it~ o3o_

_Second, this is a America X Romania~ :D_

_Third, warning, there might be some misspelled words and stuff, and the characters might be a bit OOC. (Sowwy)_

_Fourth, this contains lemon, smut, yaoi, a little bit some comedy parts.~_

_If you do not like one or some of them, please don't read._

_Well, I guess that's it, _

_Are you Ready?_

_You sure?_

_Alright then!_

_Let's get on with the story! :D_

~ 3 ~ 3~ 3 ~~ 3 ~

Romania's POV  
"hey," The American began to say. "what's your name? You never told me..." I snapped out from our steady gaze and looked at him. "If I tell you my name, what would you gain from it? what will you do if you know my name?" I questioned.

America's POV  
I leaned closer so our lips were practically touching, "well..." I whispered,"It can help with a lot of things. Knowing your name can help, so when I kiss you in a second I can at least know your name." I leaned forward and kissed him lightly, letting our lips brush against each other. I pulled back. He stared at me like he enjoyed it. "can I know your name, so I can kiss you again?"

Italy's POV  
I was sleeping in a coffin...

Romania's POV  
I was once again surprised from the sudden kiss. 'It feels really good to kiss him once more...wait! What am I thinking!' I looked at him and mumbled my name to him. "Mm? What i didn't hear you?" the American said. "M- My name is Vlad. Vladamir. But Everyone just calls me Vlad."

America's POV  
"well.." I said, "awesome name dude." he blushed, "um um, thanks." I smiled "as promised" I said, pulling him in again "another kiss". I pulled him close again and kissed him, harder and more urgently. He was practically sitting on top of me but everything felt great as he kissed back, their bodies touching, like Vlad was laying exactly on top of him. He slowly pulled away. "satisfied?"

Romania's POV

I nodded slowly and my blush doesn't seem want to go away. I just stared at him and noticed that his neck completely stopped bleeding already. I sighed to myself, A lot of things were going on my head. 'Guess I should release them now. I'm done for tonight. I'm quite satisfied and full.' I said to myself. I started to stand up but a hand grabbed me. "Don't go."

America's POV  
I looked up at him in surprise as my one good hand had grabbed his. I was blushing like mad but I didn't care, I just wanted him to say. He was funny, yet weird. "um Vlad, I think that, uh..." I tried to stall. Was I bleeding anywhere. Nope. God damn it. And thank god at that precise moment a small bit of the cement fell and scraped my neck. I quickly let go of Vlads hand to stop the trickling of blood out of my neck. He was there in an instant. 'oh thank god' I thought 'that was a real piece of luck' I took my hand off my neck. Vlad got in the similar sitting on me position and licked the blood coming out of my neck. He slowly cleaned every bit of blood up but the cut was deeper than we had thought and blood kept coming out. Don't get me wrong, a sexy vampire sitting on me is exceedingly sexy but after 10 minutes I began to feel light headed from all the blood loss and soon was in a laying position, with Vlad on top of me.

Italy's POV  
I was sleeping soundly in the coffin dreaming of pastaaaa~!

Romania's POV  
I saw a new wound on his neck, blood started to drip, and instantly, by instinct, I quickly licked it and started sucking on his neck gently, like little kisses on his neck.  
I continued to suck and lick his delicious tasty blood. "Mm..ah...mm...m...m...yip!...mm..."  
I could feel Alfed's gasping breathes and sexy moans that he let outs. As the wound close, I moved away and looked at his face to o see him panting and blushing very hard. "mm? What's wrong?

America's POV  
"oh? Um nothing..." I said, slightly disappointed that he had stopped so soon. Before he had a chance to try to get up and walk away I pulled him on to me and kissed him, wrapping my arm around him, digging into each other, kissing like loves truck teens. He was making a pleased purring sound in the back of his throat. He pushed me up against the wall and he sat on me in that oh-so wonderful way again as we continued to kiss, our lips crazed for more kissing. "H-hey" I said, in between kissing, "I-it would be g-great if you didn't leave so s-soon. I-I feel woozy from losing a-all that blood." he stopped kissing me, "are you ok? Did I take too much blood?" "No, No. Don't worry." I assured, "it would just be great if you stayed.

Romania's POV  
I smiled at him, and he smiled back, but as soon as he did that I hit him in the head, he fell unconscious. "Good Night, Alfred. It's quite nice, meeting you."


	7. Catch me if you can!

_Greetings, Shirou-sempai here!_

_I just have a few warnings and stuff that you need to know before you start reading this..._

_First of all, This fanfic is pretty much based on a RP that me and my friends, Eve and Nin, did. And mostly based on POVs of mostly the main characters._

_Characters - _

_Romania - Meh. (Shirou)_

_Prussia / Germany - Meh (Shirou) ((Prussia and Germany will only appears a little in this story))_

_America – Nin_

_Italy - Eve_

_Guessing that, that was it~ o3o_

_Second, this is a America X Romania~ :D_

_Third, warning, there might be some misspelled words and stuff, and the characters might be a bit OOC. (Sowwy)_

_Fourth, this contains lemon, smut, yaoi, a little bit some comedy parts.~_

_If you do not like one or some of them, please don't read._

_Well, I guess that's it, _

_Are you Ready?_

_You sure?_

_Alright then!_

_Let's get on with the story! :D_

~ 3 ~ 3~ 3 ~~ 3 ~

~NEXT DAY~

America's POV  
I woke up yet again in a coffin, with the familiar smell of death. I flexed my arm and surprisingly it was better. The back of my head hurt from where he hit me but I pushed the coffin lid open and stepped out. "... WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?" I was naked! What the hell, where did my cloths go? I looked around the room desperately for cloths and found none. Well shit, this was going to be a long day.

Romania's POV  
"Italy!" I exasperated.  
"Veh! Don't hurt me please!"  
I sighed. "Well, just give this to Germany, it's from me and Bulgaria, don't mess up on this, and also, for last night, I'm sorry for scaring you." feeling a little guilty.  
"It's okay, Romania,I forgive you and don't worry! I'll do my best! I'll give this to Germany for you and Bulgaria~!Veh, Well then, I should be on my way, I must go home before fratello starts yelling at me, Addio!" Italy waved goodbye and I waved back.  
"La Revedere, Italia!" I waved back. As Italy left, I decided to check on America, who is currently sleeping in my coffin. I smiled.

Americas POV  
I walked around the room exasperated. There was almost nothing in here, only a coffin, roses, a window, and a curtain. I walked over to the window and tried to tear the curtain off the wall so I could use them as some sort of cloths. But no use, they were stuck. I sighed and tried the door, locked of course. I sat down in the coffin and waited for someone to come save me.

Romania's POV  
BANG! "AMERICA, HOW YOU DOING, GOOD FRIEND!" I shouted enthusiastically.

America's POV  
..."WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES? AND... WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Romania's POV  
"If you're wondering where you're clothes are, they're in the laundry~" I replied. "And I don't know what you're talking about, Alfie, I'm always me!" I beamed at him. Smiling very cheerfully.

America's POV  
*facepalm*  
"give me my cloths, i don't want to be NAKED!"

Romania's POV  
"Hahahaha, they're in the laundry right now, here." I threw him a new pack of clothes that contains, just a white shirt and jeans. "! These are my clothes!" the American exclaimed. I chuckled and closed the door behind me and locked it. (and made an evil smile) "I got that from my friend, England. He asked me to bring this to you, but it seems that, you came here instead." I said. I came closer to the still naked America who's staring onto the new pack of clothes. I just made an evil smile to myself. and just for myself.

America's POV  
"wait..." I questioned, "you know England?" I pulled the cloths out and very quickly dressed so Vlad couldn't see him naked, but halfway through he realized that he had already stripped me so I gave it up and slowed down my process so I wouldn't hurt myself. He sat there smiling. "so how do you know England?" I questioned again.

Romania's POV  
"Oh, Artie? We're pretty much friends. Anyways, I kinda enjoyed what you did last night. " I smiled at him as I get much more closer to him, only about 2 meters away.

America's POV  
I got out of the coffin and walked forwards the window looking out. I tried to hide my blush but it was hard. This was irritating, he was completely different last night, sexual, difficult to get to, and amazing. He still looked amazing but his attitude had completely changed. And I didn't completely buy his 'oh, we're good friends' story. I turned around and walked forwards Vlad," so... Why was I locked in a room and where is Italy?"

Romania's POV  
"Italy had errands to do." I said simply.

America's POV  
"ok..." I said, letting the subject drop. So, anyhow. Thanks for letting me sleep here but I better go, I've got a nation to govern. So if you could show me to the door..." I began to walk over to the door.

Romania's POV  
"Wait." I grabbed his hand. "Won't you look at me?"

America's POV  
"umm.." I said, he was tightly grasping my hand. It hurt slightly. "I have to go to do... Stuff. But I guess I can stay..." I said the next words hesitantly, "for a little bit longer."

Romania's POV  
"YAY! America, I want you to do something for me..." I began. "Oh don't turn around, just face there, now, I would like you to do something for me, will you agree to do it?"

America's POV  
"um... Ok. Sure I guess."

Romania's POV  
"YAY! Then try to catch me then!"  
I brightened up, and pecked a kiss on his cheek and vanished instantly, leaving the door open. "

America's POV  
'He joking right?' I thought, I blushed slightly at the kiss but began to dart out of the room, sprinting down the hallways. Everywhere I turned I only saw glimpses and flashes of his feet and his jacket before he rounded another corner. 30 minutes later I was cursing under my breath, "damn it!" I whispered, "this is impossible. He knows every flipping twist and turn. And then, he and Vlad were in a dead end, the last room.

Romania's POV  
I hid myself into the darkness, as Alfred went in the room, An evil smile was placed on my face. As Alfred stepped in the room full of darkness, I shut the door. and quietly hide under the darkness.

America's POV

As I walked into the room trying to slow my breathing down I became engulfed in complete darkness. The door closed behind me.  
"Hey Vlad!" I called out, "Hey Vlad, are you in here?"


	8. Surprise!

_Greetings, Shirou-sempai here!_

_I just have a few warnings and stuff that you need to know before you start reading this..._

_First of all, This fanfic is pretty much based on a RP that me and my friends, Eve and Nin, did. And mostly based on POVs of mostly the main characters._

_Characters - _

_Romania - Meh. (Shirou)_

_Prussia / Germany - Meh (Shirou) ((Prussia and Germany will only appears a little in this story))_

_America – Nin_

_Italy - Eve_

_Guessing that, that was it~ o3o_

_Second, this is a America X Romania~ :D_

_Third, warning, there might be some misspelled words and stuff, and the characters might be a bit OOC. (Sowwy)_

_Fourth, this contains lemon, smut, yaoi, a little bit some comedy parts.~_

_If you do not like one or some of them, please don't read._

_Well, I guess that's it, _

_Are you Ready?_

_You sure?_

_Alright then!_

_Let's get on with the story! :D_

~ 3 ~ 3~ 3 ~~ 3 ~

Romania's POV  
"YAAAA!" I tackled America from behind and we fell down and landed onto red soft sheets, I hugged from behind.

America's POV  
"Aghhhh!" I screamed as Vlad tackled me. I looked up and saw Vlad on top of me, a look of happiness and excitement His expression calmed down and he looked like he was in love. I looked up at him in surprise. He slowly kissed the nape of my neck, licking it gently. I couldn't help it, moans escaped my mouth, he was good at this.  
His lips trailed up to my lips where he gently kissed me. And then deeper and more urgently. He used his hands to hold mine above my head, still kissing me.

Romania's POV  
I started to let go, but America putted his arms around my neck and pushed my head forward, kissing me passionately, I kissed back, and felt his tongue entering my mouth. As it entered my mouth, it began to swirl inside and played inside. It felt really good. I couldn't forget that romantic moment we had last night. It was quite addicting, I must say. I felt his other hand unbuttoning my coat. I let him do it, and after my coat was off, he started to unbutton my dress shirt, leaving me showing my very pale white skin showing.

America's POV  
I continued to kiss him passionately and I took his shirt all the way off. He took my simple white shirt off. I let my tongue swirl around in his mouth, moaning and gasping in each other. We clawed and tried to hold on to each other tighter but succeeded in clawing each other's back, "ahh, Alfie, nnh" he groaned in my mouth.

Romania's POV  
I gasped and moaned, as he kissed me so passionately and it feels so wonderful. I never experienced this before, but it felt awfully good. We let go of our kiss, leaving a string of saliva connected to our mouths, I can feel myself blushing hard, and that my blush can be easily seen because of my white pale skin. I saw Alfred, gasping and his face is covered with blush that even reached to his ears. I once again went near him lick the tip of his ear. I felt him shiver. I licked and nibbled gently onto his neck. I heard him moan out load, and was clutching on my back tight.

America's POV  
I moaned and let him nibble on my neck. When he came up to kiss me I gave him a brief kiss and went to his neck, licking and biting it. He moaned against me. I reached for his pants and unbuckled them, before pulling them down I looked into his eyes and gave him a questioning look. He sheepishly smiled and blushed. I pulled his pants down while kissing him passionately.

Romania's POV  
I kissed him once more and stared at him for a while. He seems to blush more when I stared at him. He closed his eyes for a moment, I don't know what he's doing, but suddenly in a split of a second. I opened my eyes to see, that I'm the one laying on the floor now and he's now on top of me. He kissed me again and seems to slowly taking off my underwear. I noticed that movement, and let him do it.

America's POV  
Vlad was now completely naked under me and I grinned, he blushed. I kissed him softly and slowly, just to show him he could relax. He smiled sheepishly and kissed me back. He slowly pulled my pants down while we continued kissing, and then my underwear. For a moment we just layed there, kissing slowly on the lips, cheek, and nibbling on the neck. We both moaned in unison as we got closer together and kissed harder.

Romania's POV  
I moaned, as he kissed me one more time, it really feels awesomely good. I kissed him back. I was loving every moment we're having right now. 'Oh god, I want more, I want him to take me right now!' I continue to kiss him on the neck giving him some hickeys, he moans and his hands are slowly going down, caressing my skin as they go. I moaned on how it felt so damn good. I looked at him. I suddenly wanted to call out his name. "Alfred."

America's POV  
he moaned out my name and I swear to god it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. He slowly pulled off my underwear and we lay there, completely naked, and enjoying every second of it. I moved my hands down his body slowly, he shivered in pleasure and moaned, my fingers danced all around his back. 'oh god, he's so perfect' I thought. I kissed him deeply again, letting my tongue wander in his mouth. He looked up at me in a pleading way, and I knew all to well what that look meant. I stopped kissing, looked into his eyes, and smiled. "all right you've been patient enough." I said in a mocking tone, he blushed but a little childish smile appeared on his face.  
Showtime.

Romania's POV  
Alfred stood up, then knelt down in front of my legs, I was confuse, I don't really know what he's going to do untill he...  
"Kya!" I suddenly screamed in surprise as he suddenly moved my legs far apart each other. "Mmm.. this is quite a good view." Alfred smirked. I blushed very madly. He started playing with my tip, and I moaned in pleasure. 'Oh my god, i-its feels so damn good!' I moaned and clutched onto the red bed sheets. Eventually, he slowly rubbed it, I moaned much more. "nhhh...ah...ha..mmm..." 'Oh, that feels so good.' He noticed my expression and rubs it a little more faster.

America's POV  
I smiled at Vlads pleased expression, he was really enjoying this. I slowly rubbed his tip again making him clutch the covers and moan. I smiled and laughed. He did a weak laugh but was so preoccupied on moaning he hardly had time to laugh. After another minute of messing with him I moved my head down to his tip. I gently played with his head with my tongue. "nhhhh...ahhhh... !" he moaned out loudly. 'he thinks this is great?' I thought 'the shows just getting started.

Romania's POV  
I felt like I wanted to cum already, but I can't. It's seems that America won't let me, and starts playing with it. My blush is increasing, I can feel my face burn, and my face bright red like my eyes, and goes across my face and to the tips of my ears. I saw myself shivering in pleasure and I felt myself turned on already, when he was just playing with it. 'damn...' My hands are currently clutching on the bed sheets that we are surrounded with. America started to lick my tip, and felt myself aroused easily. I can feel myself harden already. ' oh shit...' I let go of the sheets and covered my hands on to my already bright red face.

America's POV  
I continued licking his head gently, licking all over. Vlad's face had turned the color of blood, and his hands were covering his face. I offered one of my hands up to hold his, he graciously accepted my hand and squeezed it tightly as he shuddered out of happiness again. I stopped licking his head and quickly leaned over for another kiss which he graciously accepted, running his slender fingers through my hair. I went back down and licked his thighs and all around, I slowly licked his stomach and all the way up to his chin. He shuddered again. I opened his legs while kissing him and positioned myself, he moaned slightly. With one thrust I was in him. He yelped out in pain and surprise as I kissed him and held him. Excited for what comes next.

Romania's POV  
I felt him went inside me, At first it was a bit painful, but as I get use to some slow thrust, it started to feel somewhat good. America hugged me and clutched my back as he thrusts me. I gasped and moaned in pleasure. It was so freaking goddamn good! I wrapped my arms around America's neck and hugged him tight;

Screaming to him to go faster and so on, he did, and I felt myself shivering and flinching from the thrusts he make; as he goes in and out of me, and repeats it, but with much faster speed. Both of us moaned out loud, screaming in pleasure, and both are getting turned on as the heat gets hotter as America goes faster. I can't help it but to scream his name out. Alfred screamed my name, a lot, as he thrusts me faster than before. Oh gosh, I can only tell you one thing it felt awesome.

America's POV  
Both Vlad and I moaned each other's names, we clawed at each other's backs as I thrust in and out quicker and deeper. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and continued to moan, holding on to me like I was his life line. I was about to cum so I slowed down, Vlad looked near too, his face was bright red and he was breathing heavily. "ughhh...nhhh...haaa" Vlad was trying to get his moaning under control. I kissed him lightly on the nose, and then on his mouth.

Romania's POV  
I kissed him back passionately, as he thrusts in and out, moving faster, I felt myself almost close to cumming, and my hands on his back, clawing his skin. "M-more, A-Alfred, m-m-more!" I begged, my eyes shut tightly, my face burning. I could hear Alfred moaning and gasping, I went closer to his neck and whispered onto his ear, his name and my moaning sounds, I saw him turned on, and blushed more. I licked his ear, and he shivered. 'Oh shit...I-I can't s-stop myself! M-My instinct's is getting on me!' My eyebrow furrowed and I closed my eyes, I opened them, and felt my instinct taking over me. I saw the beautiful neck, it made my mouth drool, I licked it slowly and bit it a bit, for blood to come out, I lick it, feeling the juicy blood flowing into my mouth. America, was still thrusting me. He saw my action and suddenly thrusts more faster and rougher. I gasped from the sudden movement, causing me lay back once again on the floor, my hands clutching once again onto the red bed sheets.

America's POV  
The sudden action of Vlad biting him made me stop for a split second, and then i continued to thrust harder. He gasped and clenched the rose red sheets, moaning my name, and I moaned his name as he put his head in the crook of my neck. My neck was still bleeding slightly and it looks like Vlad was trying to stop himself to some degree. "hey," I whispered into his ear, "I still have blood on my neck. Care to finish the job?" he smiled sheepishly and slowly licked the cut, letting a bit more blood flow out so he could lick more. He softly sucked on my neck as I slowly thrust in and out of him, slowing my speed slightly so he could get all my blood. He moaned as I thrust hard once and hit him where he liked it. He continued to lick and nibble on the wound until there was no more blood. "satisfied?" Vlad asked.

Romania's POV

I looked at him, my expression was blank, the blush is still there, I whispered to Alfred to thrust faster. He did so and really, as in REALLY, thrusted me fast in a very rough and hard way. I could feel him hitting a particular good spot in me. I gasped. I shivered. My shivering was really visible, I couldn't help it! It feels so good! I moaned onto his ear, but my face was still in a blank expression. I stared onto his eyes, realizing how beautiful they were. He had very beautiful shades of blue. I went forward and suddenly licked him on the nose. He blushed and his eyes widened in surprise. We just stared at each other, eye to eye, nose to nose. He smashed our lips together and his both of his hands grabbed my hands and put them above my head. I couldn't even fight back, because he was kissing me so hard, and his tongue kept twirling inside my mouth. He also continues to thrust faster. As he thrusts, we we're almost reaching the climax. I gasped and my back arched. "A-Alfred, I-I-I'm g-g-going t-to...!" I began to say. "V-Vlad!" he screamed my name and both of cum on each other. I was gasping for breath.

America's POV  
We were still breathing hard when I stopped thrusting and chummed, he did the same. For a minute we laid on top of each other, breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes. I kissed him in the nape of the neck and we rubbed noses affectionately. Both of our faces were a bright red. After another 5 minutes of kissing and licking each other I rolled off of him so we were both on our backs. I looked over to him and smiled putting one arm under him so I could kiss him easier. I kissed his ear and continued a chain of kisses from his ear to nose and to his mouth.

Romania's POV

I blushed once more, as he kissed me on one of my very sensitive spot, the nape of my neck. I yelped. and covered my face with my hands, my face, once again, bright red. I could feel his arms wrapped around my waist and hugged me close and continues to kisses me on my neck. America didn't even noticed that it was my sensitive spot. I accidentally moaned out load.

America's POV  
I kissed him on the nape of the neck gently, and he moaned.' Oh dear god he's sexy' I thought. I let my hands trail up into his hair and let them pull Vlad in for a lustful kiss, my tongue swirled and fought with his tongue. I used my hand to mess with the fake bunny ears which were still on. "bunny ears huh? Sexy." I said, he blushed "I-I can't get them off, they're stuck." I laughed gently and ducked in for another kiss quickly, "Don't bother taking them off," I said "they're adorable."

Romania's POV  
I blushed. and nuzzled my face onto his chest. To hide my blushing face once again. 'Damn it...'

Ah."

I saw blood, trickling down his back, I remembered that I clawed him a little. I stared at it and knelt down and kissed and licked his back.

America's POV  
I felt a bit of blood on my back from where he had clawed me, Vlad slowly licked my back where it was bleeding. He slowly sucked on it getting every last drop of blood. Vlad was licking and deeply sucking at his back. I couldn't hide a moan, "ughhh...nhhh..ahhh" I moaned happily. "H-hey Vlad, you being a vampire is completely amazing for sex." he blushed vigorously, and I smiled.

Romania's POV  
I blushed in the awkward compliment. 'Eh? Is he serious?' I asked myself. 'Ugh, damn, I can't get up.' I sighed, and looked back to America, whose smiling at me. "Alfred, Can you help me get up?"

America's POV  
"sure" I said, giving Vlad a hand up, in unison we reached for our underwear and cloths. After we had gotten our cloths on I looked into his eyes "so, um...erm.." not sure of what to say next, I leaned forward and kissed him softly, "that was wonderful." Vlad blushed a bright shade of pink but said nothing. He sheepishly smiled. "Yes..." he mumbled, "yes it was..."

Romania's POV  
I unlocked the door, and left immediately. Leaving the American behind. I quickly vanished into the darkness, heading towards the front door.

America's POV  
Vlad disappeared into the darkness. "Hey!" I said, bewildered, "W-wait up!" I said, frantically trying to follow the vampire, but it was no use, he had completely vanished. "Damn." I said,' so he decides to leave right after amazing sex?' I walked through a couple more corridors and called out his name. No use, he was gone.


	9. Can I have my bunny ears back?

_Greetings, Shirou-sempai here!_

_I just have a few warnings and stuff that you need to know before you start reading this..._

_First of all, This fanfic is pretty much based on a RP that me and my friends, Eve and Nin, did. And mostly based on POVs of mostly the main characters._

_Characters - _

_Romania - Meh. (Shirou)_

_Prussia / Germany - Meh (Shirou) ((Prussia and Germany will only appears a little in this story))_

_America – Nin_

_Italy - Eve_

_Guessing that, that was it~ o3o_

_Second, this is a America X Romania~ :D_

_Third, warning, there might be some misspelled words and stuff, and the characters might be a bit OOC. (Sowwy)_

_Fourth, this contains lemon, smut, yaoi, a little bit some comedy parts.~_

_If you do not like one or some of them, please don't read._

_Well, I guess that's it, _

_Are you Ready?_

_You sure?_

_Alright then!_

_Let's get on with the story! :D_

~ 3 ~ 3~ 3 ~~ 3 ~

Romania's POV  
I answered the door and saw the familiar cheerful face and the familiar face of my best friend. "Bulgaria!" I said cheerfully and hugged him. And bared my fangs onto his neck. "Romania!". As I tackled him, we fell down the floor. "Veh~ that' looks fun~!" Italy said, smiling and joined the fun. Bulgaria tried to get up, but it was no use, as both of us, me and Italy were on top of him. "Hey~ Bulgaria~ Just one bite, yes?" I plead. Bulgaria looked at me and sighed. "Well, I guess one won't hur-!" As soon as I heard him, I instantly bit him on his neck. "!" I felt the delicious blood flow out. 'Tasty as always~'. Italy was sitting on my back and was waving his white flag and saying, 'Veh~ This is so fun, guys~"

America's POV  
I rounded another corner and found the exit. But instead of it being empty there was Vlad tackling and drinking some person, and Italy on top of them, waving a flag. "Italy!" I called out in surprise, what as you doing here?"

Italy's POV  
"Veh! I wanted my bunny ears so I came to get them!" I happily replied.

America's POV  
"um, oh yeah." I said, "hey Vlad, can you get the bunny ears off?" Vlad looked up from whom he was feeding off of, blood trailing down his chin. "like it told you," he said reaching for the bunny ears, "they won't come off, I've tried everything" Italy was sitting on them still, "Veh, I want my bunny ears back, oh please oh please oh please!" he looked at the vampire, "Please Romania?"

Romania's POV  
"As I told you they're freaking STUCK in my head!" I snapped and turned around to face him. Bulgaria is a little pale from blood loss, and his face was covered in confusion. "Huh? Romania, what's stuck?" he asked, arching an eyebrow, and finally noticed the pink bunny ears on my head. "Oh..."

America's POV  
I looked at Vlad. "Huh, what does Italy mean when he says 'Romania?'" I looked at him questionably.

Romania's POV  
"Hm?" I turned to the american's direction and arched an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

America's POV  
"Italy called you 'Romania' so... What did he mean?" the vampire stood there, with a quizzical look on his face. "don't avoid the question." I warned with a stubborn look on my face.

Romania's POV  
"What does he mean? Well, he obviously mean me." I said obviously. 'Huh? Doesn't America know that I'm Romania? We sometimes bump to each other when we're in England's place or at the world meeting, why doesn't he remember? Ah.' It hit me that, I remembered what my dear friend said, that America is quite oblivious and sort of stupid in a way. I sighed.

America's POV  
I stood there in shock with a look of complete shock on his face. "Wait," I stuttered, "Y-you're a nation?" I said, motioning to Vla-Romania. He looked at me. "Yes..." he seemed completely calm.

Romania's POV  
"Didn't you know?" I questioned him. He just gave me a stupid face, saying I didn't even know. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I look back to Bulgaria and saw that he... "OH GOD, BULGARIA!" I shrieked.

Americas POV  
"oh shit oh shit oh shit, is he DEAD? " I said freaking out, I ran over besides the random person whom I think was named Bulgaria, and put my hand to his neck to stop the bleeding. "damn it Romania, how much blood did you take?" I asked him, a bit freaked out over the blood trickling through my fingers. But at least I could feel a pulse. I ripped off a piece of my shirt trying to stop the blood. Romania pushed me aside and began to lick the blood up, desperately drinking up all of the blood. And I just sat there with half a freaking shirt and hands covered in blood. Eventually the bleeding stopped and Romania took him to a room so he could sleep and regain some blood and I had gone to get another shirt and wash my hands.

Romania's POV  
I hissed at America, when he tried to stop the bleeding by absorbing it by his shirt. 'Waste of blood!' I hissed and growled at him, and licked the blood, which was dripping. As the blood stops, I carried Bulgaria to a room, so he could sleep and regain some blood back. 'I think I sank my fangs to deep...' I said to myself, feeling a little guilty. I left the American and Italian, all by themselves.

~o~o~o~o~o~

America's POV  
Romania had left with the unconscious Bulgaria to let him sleep. While Italy and I were left alone. "Hey America, do you have any pasta here? I like pasta!" he said, doing his little pasta dance. I sat down put my head in my hands and sighed. 'I can't believe I hadn't seen it, it should of been obvious, i am the hero after all!' I thought. I pulled a hamburger out and swallowed it in one bite. I still didn't feel much better so i just resorted to sitting there in silence. Italy came up. "Hey America, I really really want my bunny ears back!" he begged. "Look Italy, they're stuck on Romania's head, I dunno if we can get them off, but I can get you a new pair of bunny ears if that will make you happy." the Italian seemed to be thinking about it, I just really wanted for Italy to be gone is I could talk to Romania. I remembered his tongue sliding against my neck and I shuttered. "Okie-dokie!" the cheery Italian said, "I guess he can have my bunny ears if I can have new ones, by the way...is there any pasta here?"  
I sighed.


End file.
